


happy together

by binjiwrites



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, PWP, Porn What Plot, Smut, Teeth, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Male Character, because im a monster fucker, its prime werewolf boyfriend hours lads, martins a werewolf, maw - Freeform, maw fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: Jon spends a transformation with his werewolf boyfriend.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	happy together

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading we write a bad monsterfucker fic at 2am and post it and die like men
> 
> author is ace and nb, Jon is sex-positive ace in this fic I just couldn't find a good place to mention jt
> 
> also Jon is trans in this fic, and I use gender neutral or male terms like dick to refer to his genetalia

Large, clawed hands spread over his chest, his hip, covering him almost entirely. The hands hold him there as Martin presses his face closer, his long tongue peeking out from behind his row of pearly fangs. His breath is hot as it hits Jon's face, and he closes his eyes as Martin's nose touches his own in a gesture that's almost tender.

  
This sort of thing is still new, to Jon. Being with Martin during a transformation was something that had only begun recently, and observing the way it changed Martin's behavior, brought his instincts to the forefront and dulled his more human anxieties and inhibitions, well, it's probably a bit more interesting than it should be, and that's why Jon had brought this up in the first place. Curiosity killed the cat, and whatnot.

  
He'd been with Martin before, and that was probably why he trusted him enough like this, but more than anything he wanted to know. How much of Martin was left, when all his baser thoughts were forced to the surface at the cost of his critical thought? Enough that this was probably not a bad idea, and enough that Martin had agreed to try it, so Jon assumed his life wasn't in danger.

  
Also, if Jon was being entirely honest, his boyfriend turning into a giant, incredibly horny wolfman at least once a month was kind of hot, existential horror about the existence of monsters aside.

  
And so here he was, the hot wet breath of a giant creature with a mouth full of knives hitting him full in the face, and absolutely soaked through his underwear. or, he would be, if he had been wearing any.

  
Jon pushes his fingers into Martin's mouth experimentally, and Martin gives him a look of puzzlement, head tilting to the side. Jon continues his exploration, temporarily distracted running his fingers over Martin's molars, across his incisors and down his long, long canines. He only stops when Martin begins to whine and drool. He laughs and drops his hands to Martin's shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to Martin's cool wet nose before he allows him to go on.

  
Martin's head drops, and he presses his snout against Jon's neck, his long tongue lapping over his collarbone and up his throat, drawing a breathy whine from him. Martin shuffles, and his hands move. He grips Jon's thighs tightly, his claws digging in ever so slightly and Jon lets out a little gasp as his head rolls back. His own hands find Martin's thick mane of fur, dig in and tug and Martin keens appreciatively. He licks the rest of the way down Jon's chest, his stomach, stopping just below his navel to stare up at him plaintively.

  
Jon laughs a little, surprised and warmed by how sweet his boyfriend is even in this state. He strokes a hand over Martin's head, rubs one of his felt-like ears between his fingers and marvels at the way Martin leans into it so full-heartedly and lets out a contented little sigh.

  
"Go on, then," Jon implores, and Martin takes that as his cue.

  
He dives between Jon's thighs with a satisfied whine, flattening his tongue to lick between his folds, and Jon is gone.

  
His hips buck forward instinctively and he gasps, but Martin uses one massive hand to hold his hips down as he continues to lick over his hole.

  
Jon continues to make little breathy noises, somewhere between a gasp and a moan as Martin continues until it's almost too much. Martin swirls his tongue over his dick, and Jon lets out a punched out moan and an insistent please, please, please-  
And Martin moves forward, his large jaws opening wide until he has Jon's lower body sandwiched between them, his tongue in the perfect place to lick a stripe all the way from front to back and draw a string of curses from the man under him.

  
Martin's teeth press on him from the front and the back, trapping him in place, and Jon would be lying if he said the dull pinpoint reminder of his fangs, the reminder that martin could snap his jaws and break him like a pencil at any moment if he so chose, wasnt doing something for him.  
And then Martin fucks into him with his long, long tongue, hits just the right spot and Jon's hands are knotted in his thick fur as his thighs tense and squeeze him and he comes, hard, onto Martin's tongue.

  
Martin continues to lick inside him, drawing out him orgasm until Jon has to bite into his own arm to keep from waking the neighborhood. Martin only pulls back when Jon collapses against the mattress, trembling and gasping for breath.

  
He sits up between Jon's legs, looking down at him as Jon meets his eyes with a completely blissed out expression. His eyes trail downward expectantly, tail thumping loudly against the mattress.

  
His dick is hard, standing tall and dripping precum onto his thigh as he waits for Jon to give him the go-ahead.

  
Jon eyes him for a moment, taking in the sight of the giant werewolf sitting between his thighs and asking permission like an obedient dog. Already, he can feel heat pooling in his stomach again, and he reaches out a hand to draw Martin down so his face is against his neck.

  
Martin pants against him, drool dripping from his mouth and over Jon's collarbones as he licks at him excitedly. Jon can feel the blunt head of his cock against his thigh, moist and expectant.

  
"You've been such a good boy for me, haven't you, Martin?" His voice is low, the way he knows Martin likes, and he's gratified by the way his tail picks up the pace.

  
"You make me feel so good, you know that? You've done such a good job, go on. Take your reward."

  
And that's all Martin needs to lean back, scrambling to sit on his knees between Jon's legs so that he can flip him over bodily. Jon gasps at being manhandled, flipped like he was nothing, and the thought of it makes his head fuzzy. He presses his face into his elbow and lifts his hips into the air.  
Martin wastes no time in leaning over him, laving the back of his neck in wet doggy kisses as he lines up and pushes into Jon slowly.

  
Jon grits his teeth and breathes in sharply. As wet as he is, Martin is not an inconsiderable girth, and the stretch is a bit painful. Still, Martin is slow, gentle, despite the way Jon can feels his hands tremble where they're resting on his hips.

  
"Ah, wait- just a second," he breathes as Martin bottoms out inside him. Martin's big, and Jon feels full in a way he'd never been able to achieve with his own fingers or a toy, and still he can feel the knot pressing up against him, making him see stars despite the pain. He stops for a moment, waits to adjust and allow the slight burn to turn pleasurable before rocking his hips experimentally.

  
Martin gives a low, drawn out noise into his ear, and it sends a rush of heat right to where Martin is in him.

  
"Okay, you can go on."

  
Martin pulls back out of him slowly before pushing back in, frustratingly gentle but also incredibly sweetly.

  
Jon allows him to, for a moment, before the sensation is just this side of not enough.

  
"Fast- ah, you can go faster," he mumbles into his elbow.

  
Martin apparently hears him, because he picks up his pace until Jon is clutching at the sheets, each thrust pushing fucked out moans from his mouth. He can feel the knot pressing into him everytime Martin bottoms out, the slight stretch of it teasing and terrifying and alluring all at once and Jon- wants it.

  
He's stringing curses and pleads together, pressing them into his elbow like muffled prayers as he feels Martin pick up speed, and he can tell that he's close.  
Jon pulls his face out of his arms, manages to be briefly disgusted by the puddle of drool he's left on his own arm, and gasps amidst his ramblings, "-please, ah, fuck Martin, knot me-" and most very definitely wakes the neighbors when Martin finally pushes all the way in, knot swelling, hot cum filling him from the inside.

  
He sees stars as he comes for a second time, feels the way his bottom tenses and jerks forward and tugs at Martin's know where it's locked into him.  
Martin leans down over him to nuzzle into his hair, heavy hot breath washing over his neck and shoulders. His massive hands come again to rest on Jon's hips, turning them both gently so that they can lay on their sides without tugging the knot too much. Martin curls around him, heavy and protective and comforting as Jon finally catches his breath. His legs still tremble where they lay trapped between Martin's and with the time he'd just had, he doesn't think they'll stop anytime soon.

  
He huffs a small laugh and reaches back to pet Martin between the ears. Martin sighs through his nose, contented and fucked out and happy, and pulls back a little to lick all over the side of Jon's face.  
Jon scrunches his eyes closed, unable to keep the grin off his face. Who'd have thought that it would end up like this, lying in bed with his werewolf boyfriend despite it all, drifting off after the best, albeit strangest, sex he's ever had and.. happy. As happy as he's managed to be in a long while, and that's the thought that carries him to sleep, wrapped in Martin's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon wakes up covered in fur and complains for 5 hours: the thrilling sequel


End file.
